


with you wrapped around me, the world feels perfect

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Series: lovely firsts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is still asleep; Alec can feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against his own back, and Alec takes the few minutes just to enjoy being wrapped up in Magnus’s arms. He looks down at their hands threaded together, resting against his stomach. He loves the contrast between them; tan and pale, long and lean, deep red nail polish and short, bitten nails. There’s something comforting there too. How different they can be, but how well they fit together. Alec has a moment of feeling like they were made to fit together. It might be stupid, it brings a blush to his cheeks, but a warm feeling settles in his stomach at the thought. He likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you wrapped around me, the world feels perfect

They find Jace on a Wednesday. It’s too easy; there’s not really any fight put up by Valentine’s side, and they are all too suspicious of what that means. It means war is still coming. Jace was just the distraction while Valentine and his men, his army of unnatural Shadowhunters, prepared for whatever it is they’re planning on. 

They try not to think about that too hard. They try to embrace the fact that Jace is safe, home. Alec envelops him in the tightest hug once they return to the Institute safe. He doesn’t care anymore, just needs to feel his brother wrapped in his arms. Jace hugs him back just as tightly and when they pull away tears are shining in both of their eyes. 

When Clary tells Jace that they aren’t siblings, Jace kisses her hard. Alec looks away, not because he’s jealous anymore, but because it seems to private a moment. He feels a small smile tugging at the corner of his own mouth though. He can be happy for them, he realizes. 

They spend the next twenty-four hours together, all of them. They talk about what’s happened over the last few weeks, months. They talk about everything Jace heard while he was with Valentine. They plan and they plot and finally they are all exhausted. It’s late Thursday night when they all pile onto Jace’s bed to sleep. 

Alec can’t sleep though. He hasn’t been sleeping here for the last week or so and he’s surprised to realize how attached he’s grown to Magnus’s overgrown bed and soft, silk sheets. 

He slips off the corner of Jace’s bed, where he’d been stretched out beside Izzy, Jace in the middle and Clary on his other side, after he’s sure they’ve all fallen asleep. 

Izzy rolls over as he stands up, opening her heavy eyes, and smirking at him. “Have fun with Magnus,” she whispers, sleep murmuring her words. Alec just laughs lightly, a testament to have far he’s come in the last few months. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he says, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She nods and buries her self back into Jace’s warmth. 

When Alec reaches Magnus’s loft, he realizes it’s late. He wonders if he should have called, if he should just go back home and wait to see Magnus until tomorrow. He shakes his head, and digs the key Magnus had given him two days ago out of his pocket, before making his way up to the loft. 

Magnus is stretched out on his couch, combing his fingers through Chairman Meow’s fur, and watching something on his television. The blue light illuminates his face in a way that makes him look other worldly. Alec just stops to look at him for a moment. His silence rune must be working, because Magnus doesn’t realize Alec’s standing there until Alec makes a small coughing sound. 

Magnus startles, the Chairman jumping off the couch and prancing over to wrap himself around Alec’s legs, before a smile spreads across his face. It’s low and sleepy and Alec realizes how truly exhausted they both are. Magnus stands from the couch, his bright lavender silk pajamas caressing his skin in ways that Alec wants to, and starts walking over to Alec. 

“My darling,” he greets him. “I didn’t expect you for a few days at least.” He stops in front of Alec and Alec loses all the control he has. He wraps his arms around Magnus’s body, burying his face in the curve of Magnus’s neck. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Magnus draws attention to it. “What’s wrong, Alexander?” Magnus’s arms are wrapped tightly around Alec’s body and his hands are drawing soothing patterns up and down Alec’s back. 

“I thought we were never going to find him,” Alec confesses, muffled in the warm embrace of Magnus’s body. He doesn’t like thinking about it, but over the last few months, he’d tried to prepare himself for losing Jace forever. But now, now he has him back and everything is messed up but Jace is safe and it’s almost too much for Alec. 

Magnus shushes him, a soothing sound, as he leads Alec to the couch. He sits them close to each other, so close their bodies are almost one, and drapes his legs over Alec’s. He has one hand carding through the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, the other rubbing at Alec’s cheekbones. Alec leans into Magnus, resting his head against Magnus’s shoulder. 

“I’m so tired,” Alec admits, his hand coming up to rub soothing marks in Magnus’s legs where they are draped over his own. 

“Shall we go to bed then, sweetheart?” Magnus asks. The endearment makes Alec’s heart flutter. He never thought he’d like pet names, but the things Magnus calls him makes him feel safe, loved. 

Alec nods against Magnus’s shoulder and a few minutes later, Magnus is leading them to the bedroom. Alec strips out of his clothes, down to this underwear before sliding under the covers. Magnus takes his shirt off, leaving the silk pants on, and climbs into the bed next to Alec. Alec opens his arms, and Magnus fits himself perfectly into Alec’s side, Alec enveloping him in his strong arms. Magnus rests his head against Alec’s chest, tracing patterns into the dusting of hair there. It feels nice. 

They drift off to sleep like that. 

///

It’s early when Alec wakes up Friday morning. He’s not used to sleeping so well; his body feels rested. It’s still dark outside, but the sun is starting to rise and the streetlights outside fill the room with a soft glow. It takes him a moment to remember he’s at Magnus’s, but the soft, silk sheets, and the body curled around his own, quickly remind him. 

They’ve shifted in their sleep, something that happens more often than not. Magnus’s strong, bare chest is pressed tight against Alec’s own bare back. Their hands are clasped together, resting on Alec’s stomach. Magnus has one leg shoved between Alec’s and Alec can feel Magnus’s lips pressed against the base of his neck. He smiles. He’s never felt so close to someone nor so protected and safe. He loves this feeling. This feeling like everything is okay. It’s a different feeling that he’s grown to associate with Magnus. 

Magnus is still asleep; Alec can feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against his own back, and Alec takes the few minutes just to enjoy being wrapped up in Magnus’s arms. He looks down at their hands threaded together, resting against his stomach. He loves the contrast between them; tan and pale, long and lean, deep red nail polish and short, bitten nails. There’s something comforting there too. How different they can be, but how well they fit together. Alec has a moment of feeling like they were made to fit together. It might be stupid, it brings a blush to his cheeks, but a warm feeling settles in his stomach at the thought. He likes that. 

As he wakes up more, he realizes that he can feel all of Magnus pressed against him. He feels the hard shape of Magnus’s cock pressed almost exactly where he wants it against his own ass. He can’t help himself from pushing back slightly, lets out a small, almost silent whimper at the delicious feeling of it. He realizes that he’s hard too. 

Magnus starts to shift behind him, unconsciously rubbing himself more firmly against Alec’s ass, and this time Alec can’t help the sound that escapes him. It’s low and guttural and full of need. He suddenly knows what he wants to do today. 

He grabs his phone from the nightstand before Magnus can fully wake up and types a quick message to Izzy telling her that he won’t be back until later. He doesn’t wait for the winky face she inevitably sends him, turning his phone off and setting it back down. 

He relishes the feeling of Magnus against his back for a moment more, before he turns around, facing the other man. Magnus still hasn’t woken up, but Alec can tell he’s starting to surface from sleep. His nose wrinkles a little bit and his eye lids are twitching. Alec loves that he knows the signs of Magnus being pulled from sleep. He shifts a bit on the bed, so they are practically pressed together. He slides his bare leg against the silk material of Magnus’s pajama pants, relishing the smooth, soft feeling that he associates with Magnus. 

Alec brings his hand up to push Magnus’s hair back from his forehead; it’s let loose when he sleeps, normally falling over his eyes, and Alec can’t help but work his fingers into it, slowly massaging at Magnus’s scalp as he pushes the hair back. 

He looks down at their bodies beneath the covers, pressed close together, and he smiles. He doesn’t understand how he got so lucky. 

When he looks back up, Magnus is blinking his eyes open, flashes of deep gold and black, slit pupils, meeting his own, until Magnus fully opens them. He smiles up at Alec and Alec can’t help but lean in to kiss him. Just a light press of lips, before he pulls back to look at Magnus. 

Magnus in the morning is one of the most beautiful things Alec’s ever seen, maybe the most beautiful. Alec loves Magnus with his makeup and his extravagant clothes and everything else about him. But Alec also loves this Magnus. This Magnus without makeup, hair stubbornly falling in his face, shirtless, soft, pliable. He loves that he’s the only one who gets to see this Magnus. 

Magnus’s hand worms its way out from under the covers, pressing lightly against Alec’s chest. Alec has a brief fear that Magnus is going to push him away, but when Magnus starts tracing lazy patterns, Alec relaxes. His own hand comes up to stroke at Magnus’s hip, basking in the feeling of the smooth skin under his hand. Suddenly, he wants to attach his mouth to every park of Magnus, kissing and licking and making Magnus feel loved, wanted, because he is. 

When Magnus’s hand slips, brushing up against Alec’s nipple, and Alec’s hips buck forward, a gasp escaping his throat as his cock slides fully against Magnus’s beneath their clothes, Magnus’s eyes bounce up to Alec’s, a question in them. 

Alec nods. “I--I want--.” He can’t quite name what he wants. Magnus’s hot, sweaty flesh pressed against his. Magnus’s warm, inviting mouth on every part of him he can find. Alec realizes that they haven’t spoken yet aside from those few words and they echo loudly in his ear. But Magnus, his perfect, beautiful Magnus knows what to say. 

“I’ve got you, darling,” he breathes against Alec’s mouth, before sealing their lips back together. Alec uses his hand on Magnus’s hip to pull him closer and Magnus’s hand wraps around Alec’s back tugging him in as well. Their bare chests are pressed against each other and Magnus licks into his mouth. He tastes minty and fresh and Alec wonders when that happened, sending a silent thank you to warlock magic, before his thoughts are consumed by Magnus. Magnus’s hand traces a pattern against his back and Magnus’s lips suck on his own and Magnus’s firm chest presses against his and Magnus’s silk covered leg slips in between his own, rutting up against his hard cock just right and Alec whimpers. 

Alec shifts, rolling over so he’s half on top of Magnus with Magnus pressed back into the pillows, and breaks the kiss. He trails his nose along Magnus’s cheekbone, skimming his lips over the soft flesh of Magnus’s face, before landing on the curve of Magnus’s firm jaw. He bites down lightly, not enough to leave a mark, before he presses his lips fully to he hinge of Magnus’s jaw, trailing lower, down to his neck, landing on his Adam’s apple. Magnus stretches his neck back revealing all the tight, tan skin of his throat for Alec. Alec takes advantage. He presses a wet kiss to the Adam’s apple, before trailing down, wet kisses landing on every inch of Magnus’s skin in his path. He pauses at the junction of flesh and collarbone, nipping and sucking and licking, reveling in the sounds that Magnus makes. 

He moves lower, his body shimming down a bit, under the covers. He latches onto the smooth expanse of Magnus’s chest, right over his heart, where he places wet, reverent kisses. Magnus’s hands latch themselves into Alec’s hair, where he tugs, dragging his nails softly against Alec’s scalp, causing Alec to whimper against him. 

He moves lower, planting a row of kisses between Magnus’s nipples, down the front of his body, trailing lower, lower, lower, until he’s sucking deep, purple bruises into the warm skin of Magnus’s stomach, the hard edge of his hip bone. Magnus’s hands follow him the whole way and when Alec nips at the hem of his pants he tugs on Alec’s hair, pulling him back up. Alec goes willingly, reattaching himself to Magnus’s mouth, licking his way in. 

He presses his lower body more firmly down, wiggles his way in until Magnus’s thighs are framing his hips and they move together in a gentle, yet needy pattern. Alec has one hand framing Magnus’s face, the other presses into the pillow, and when Magnus grinds up into his just right, his hand clenches at the pillow and he moans. He needs more, more, more. 

Magnus seems to understand without Alec even saying anything. His hands fall to the waist of Alec’s boxers, skirting under the fabric and squeezing Alec’s ass, firmly, in his hands, while pulling Alec into him more. 

“Off,” Alec whines against Magnus’s mouth, the only word he can manage. Magnus nods a little even while Alec continues attacking his neck and with a snap of his fingers, both Alec’s boxers and Magnus’s pajama pants disappear. “Shit,” Alec groans, as he newly bared cock slides against Magnus. “Magnus,” he whimpers, hoping he’ll know what he means. 

“Tell me what you want, Alexander,” Magnus says, trailing kisses across Alec’s jaw. 

“Fuck me,” Alec moans, as Magnus bites into his deflect rune. 

Magnus hisses against his neck, before flipping them over. Alec is stunned for a moment, hands finding purchase on Magnus’s hips as he gazes up at the man over him. Magnus rolls his hips a little, sitting back so that Alec’s cock is pressed right against his ass. Alec thinks of other things he wants. 

“Are you sure, baby?” Magnus asks, leaning back down to kiss at Alec’s swollen lips. 

Alec whimpers at the new term of endearment, but nods vehemently against Magnus’s mouth. Magnus pulls away from Alec’s mouth, shifting so that Alec’s thighs are bracketing Magnus’s hips, and reaches behind Alec to grab a pillow, fitting it under Alec’s hips. 

Alec’s eyes are wide as he watches Magnus, who works from Alec’s neck, kissing a path down Alec’s torso, pausing to lick and bite and suck at each of Alec’s nipples, before trailing back down. He licks at each groove of Alec’s stomach muscles, trailing his nose through the dark hair that leads to the base of Alec’s cock. Alec’s breathing has all but stopped as he watches every move that Magnus makes, but when Magnus licks up his cock, Alec’s eyes fall closed. 

Magnus sucks at the head, before taking as much of it as he can into his mouth, deep throating Alec a few times, before pulling off completely. Alec is a little grateful, because he doesn’t want to finish like that. Magnus snaps his fingers again and a bottle of lube and a condom appear on the bed next to Alec. They’ve long since pushed the sheets and comforter to the bottom of the bed, so it’s just them pressed close together. He opens his eyes and sees Magnus’s ass shimming a little in the air; he lets out a huff of air at the sight, not able to help the smile that sets into the corner of his mouth. 

Magnus looks up at him smiling, before he places his hands on either of Alec’s thighs and pushes them wider, and back a little. Alec reaches to grab underneath his own knees, holding himself open a bit. But then Magnus leans back in and licks a hot, wet trail over Alec’s hole and Alec screams out. Magnus looks up at him, making sure he’s okay, before he dives back in. Alec’s legs are already trembling, and he has to lie back into the pillows or else he’s going to fall apart. 

Magnus continues licking and sucking at Alec’s hole, before Alec feels what can only be Magnus’s tongue poke its way in. Alec thinks his body is on fire. Magnus presses his tongue in slowly and Alec can’t think about how he should have cleaned himself better, because stars are shining behind his eyes. Magnus pulls his tongue out, opens the bottle of lube, slicks up two fingers and pushes one into Alec, slowly. He mouths at Alec’s balls. 

Alec has fingered himself before, learned a while ago that he really, really, enjoys it, but the fact that someone else is doing this, and that someone else is Magnus has Alec whimpering, thrashing a little bit on the bed, even before Magnus gets a second finger in him. He’s slow, deliberate, unrushed. He’s taking his time, Alec can tell, and he’s doing it all for Alec. Alec shifts a little onto Magnus’s fingers, taking both of them all the way in. Alec hisses a bit at the feeling; it’s not horrible, but it’s definitely foreign, but Magnus slowly scissors him open, working his fingers in and out, widening and closing them. He adds a bit more lube and a one more finger, fucking them in and out of Alec, while he licks and sucks at Alec’s cock. Alec is sweating, whimpering. It’s all too much. When Magnus rubs against his prostate, he thinks he might come right then. He fucks himself a bit harder on Magnus’s fingers, chasing the feeling. 

Magnus stops, pulling his fingers out and sitting up on his haunches. He looks down at Alec, a reverent look on his face, as he strokes himself a few times. Alec’s eyes are fixated on Magnus’s cock. Magnus leans over to grab the condom, the wrapper he tears open with his teeth, and slowly works it over his length. He picks up the lube again, slicking himself up just enough. 

Alec thinks he’s going to cry if he doesn’t get Magnus in him soon. He feels almost empty without Magnus’s fingers, and when Magnus lies himself down, kissing Alec softly, Alec’s thighs hold him in place. 

Magnus smiles down at Alec, as he takes his own cock into his hand, aligning it with Alec’s entrance. He props himself up over Alec with the other hand. He looks up at Alec, wide, cat eyes glowing, and Alec nods. 

Magnus slowly pushes in, gauging Alec’s reaction the whole time. It hurts. Alec’s not going to lie, but the way that Magnus takes his time, making sure that it hurts less than it has to, is enough to make Alec feel no pain. As Magnus sinks all the way in, he stops, waiting. He’s resting on his forearms over Alec’s body and he’s shaking a little. When Alec feels like he’s ready, after quite some time, he releases his own legs, wrapping one around Magnus’s hip, letting the other fall to the side. He wraps his arms around Magnus’s back, and pulls him in, nodding that he’s ready. 

Magnus looks at him, making sure he’s sure, and Alec nods, leaning up a little to kiss Magnus. Magnus slowly pulls out, before slowly pushing back in. It takes a few times, but soon Alec is consumed with pleasure. He even grows to like the sting of it, if he’s being honest with himself. 

When the head of Magnus’s cock presses against his prostate, Alec screams out. “Fuck, Magnus...Feels so good.” 

“You’re so hot, Alexander,” Magnus pants, face buried in Alec’s neck, licking at his deflect rune. 

“More,” Alec begs, trying to meet Magnus’s thrusts. Magnus doesn’t disappoint. He picks up his speed a little, slamming into Alec a bit harder, and one hand comes up to wrap around Alec’s cock. “Fuck, Magnus...I’m--shit, I’m gonna, Magnus.” Alec screams out as he comes, spilling over his own stomach. He’s surprised he lasted that long. 

Magnus thrusts into Alec a few more time, but the way Alec’s clenching around him and the fact that this is Alec has him coming faster than he would have expected. But Alec’s always been full of surprises. 

Magnus collapses down on top of Alec, both of them breathing hard. 

When Magnus regains some consciousness, he snaps his fingers, cleaning them both up, pulling out, and discarding of the used condom. He rolls off of Alec just enough so that he’s only half on him. Alec opens his eyes, brown and bright. He smiles. 

“That was...” he trails off. He doesn’t have words to describe how perfect that was. 

“It was,” Magnus agrees, leaning down to capture Alec’s lips with his own. He leans his head against Alec’s still heaving and sweaty chest. 

“I want to do you next time,” Alec blurts out, a blush taking over his face at his own words. 

Magnus moans a little. “I would be honored, darling. For now, let’s get some more sleep. When we wake up we can shower and move on to round two.” 

Alec feels Magnus’s smirk pressed into his flesh. He’s warm and comfortable and he feels important in that moment and if Magnus is able to make him feel all those things in a simple smile, then Alec has no plans of leaving anytime soon. Or ever.

**Author's Note:**

> @matsdaddario on tumblr


End file.
